


nsfw DONNIE X READER SEX

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow





	nsfw DONNIE X READER SEX

His hands found y/n breasts, and his fingers playing with her nipples to hard little nubs again, and they ached with every pinch. Her clit began to throb, and y/n thrusts her hips with the arousal that was building again inside of her

“What do you want, my love, my princess?” Donnie asked. Y/n licked her lips and motioned downward with her eyes.

“Taste me,” she said. He smiled and licked his lips and leaned forward as he pulled her panties to the side. Her clit was so engorged it peeked out above the folds of her pussy, and he exhaled a hot breath on it and she gasped at how good it felt.

And then his hot breath was replaced by his warm, wet tongue. He swirled it in little circles down one side of her pussy and then up the other, never quite dipping it inside me but hard enough that the pressure of every swirl made its way right to her clit.

Y/N moaned as she ground her pussy against his mouth. She wanted to feel his soft, wet lips encircle her clit. She wanted him to suck it into his mouth while he flicked at it with the tip of his tongue. She wanted to feel the wetness of another orgasm drench his lips, and then she wanted to feel his cock inside of her. “ Oh fuck, I needed to have his cock inside me.” y/n thought

She looked down and pleaded with her eyes for him to make her come. He smiled and kept eye contact with her, glasses on and all of his gadgets, he forgot to take, and then Donnie plunged his tongue inside of her and then slid his tongue up to flick at her clit. Y/n was riding on the edge of another orgasm, and he was making her ride it . Her legs tingled and twitched as he took her close and then backed her away. He was teasing her now as she had teased him.“Yes, baby,” she said. Her voice was hoarse from gasping. “Please play me, please make me cum.”“Ah, but we cannot have that yet, princess,” Donnie’s voice was different, she didn’t want to give anybody else the better part of her…looking into his eyes and listening to his voice..his voice was so deep now… He stopped the wonderful tonguing he had been giving her and replaced his mouth with one of his long fingers. He slid it inside her and she clenched her pussy around it, and that made him smile. He curled it upward and found her g-spot and she gasped, Donnie knows what he is doing, analyzing her, seeing her body reacting was too good, he wanted her to touch his cock, his cock was aching, he wanted to masturbate himself and creampie her but he was trying to get in control… y/n spread her legs wider to invite him in completely, to open herself to whatever new pleasure he wanted to give her. She was at that place of beautiful torture, stuck between wanting the arousal to last forever and the wanting to feel her body release the pleasure he was storing in her, but knowing she couldn’t have both.

Donnie stopped. looking at her body he ran his hand all over her body, slapped her butt, his eyes were burning, she could see his cock pulsing, her legs were splayed wide, her body wanting to have his hard cock inside her. She looked up and their eyes met, and she could feel his desire.“Would you like to play the next movement with me?” he asked. She was still confused, but nodded and bit her lower lip.“Fuck me,” She begged.He stood, never breaking eye contact with her. He unbuckled his belt, unfastened his pants and slid them down. She felt his cock spring totally free now and hit the inside of her thigh, and then he moved so it rested against her pussy. He put his hands on either side of her on the table and slid his cock against her wet pussy, and it slipped between the folds and the soft underside of his cock rubbed against my engorged clit.“Oh god,” y/n said. “Please just fuck me. I want you inside meeee….” She pouted playfully and begged.“Language princess” he said. ”His smile was decadent, his eyes were filled with lust, and the rough skin of his hard cock against her sex was having its intended effect. She was feeling a stronger arousal now as she felt his cock slide between her sensitive lips. She felt the head of his cock push agonizingly at the entrance of her pussy, and she wanted him to thrust into her hard. His need to push that wonderful hard cock inside of her was growing. His moans grew to match hers, and she knew the feeling of her wet pussy lips on the head of his cock was getting too much for both of them.“Let the finale begin,” he said, and he slid the tip of his cock inside her, both gasped as he held his cock there for a moment. She contracted her pussy to pull him further inside, and he threw his head back at the sensation. Inch by excruciating inch he pushed his cock inside her, and each time she squeezed her pussy around him. His cock felt wonderful, she rolled to the side and rested her leg against his shoulder, and he plunged his cock all the way in.“Oh yesss…” y/n hissed. He held it there and ground hard against her to make sure he was all the way inside before he pulled back. He thrust deep inside a second time, and then a third and then he hit a rhythm. His thumb found her clit and circled it as he fucked her with his thick, huge and hard cock. 

Her fingers rolled her nipples and she felt herself climbing another mountain of pleasure. He pulled out of her and rolled her on her stomach and pushed her knees together as he held her ankles in front of him. She felt his cock between her knees and then she felt his cock sliding between her stocking-covered legs. He reached forward and massaged her ass, and then pulled the sides of her thong down toward her knees. He stepped back and pulled it all the way off, and then pulled her ankles apart. He leaned forward and playfully bit one side of her ass and then the other, and then licked and kissed them. “I will make you scream my name, my love,” he said. He pulled her back toward him and he plunged his cock hard inside her. y/n rose up on her elbows and pushed back against him as she felt his hips slap rhythmically against her ass. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him with every thrust. She looked back at him as they watched each other’s pleasure grow. His cock was even harder now, and she was drenched with arousal. The look in his eyes was almost scary, and she wanted him to fuck her…hard. Her eyes must have looked the same to him because he pushed her hips down against the table and plunged his cock deep inside her. His pace quickened and she could feel his cock pulsing against her insides. She reached underneath and fingered her clit while he fucked her faster and faster. She turned and looked at him with pure lust.“I want your cum inside me,” she said. “Fuck me Donatello…make me come.”“Yes, princess,” he said. “I will make us both come now.”He put his hands against her lower back and pushed down. She was pinned beneath his powerful thrusts, full of his magnificent cock, her fingers strumming her clit. An animal groan came from deep inside him and she felt his cock begin to spasm. She felt spurt after spurt of his cum fill her, and that pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name with a bliss she never knew as her world went white with pleasure. They both gasped and moaned and writhed against each other, begging each other to keep fucking, to keep coming, to keep this amazing feeling alive for as long as they could. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck and her back and then pulled her close in a warm hug.“I love how you play me, and I love You Donnie” She purred. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her neck and then nibbled on her ear. She felt the sweet wetness of their cum between her legs and she shivered.“There are many more ways I want to play you, my love,” he said. “And I will.”


End file.
